The present invention relates to a connector for cables and particularly for optical fibre cables.
The development of underground networks for information transmission through optical fibre cables has resulted in the development of different types of connectors. However, optical fibre cables are at the present time also employed in applications such as the transmission of information between an underwater system and its exploitation platform.
In this case, the cable itself usually constitutes a so-called "consumable" product in that it must be replaced at each operation to ensure a reliable connection between the apparatus and its base.
The conditions of utilization of these apparatus in a water environment, in particular a seawater environment, are such that it is very important to arrange that the parts of the connectors are perfectly protected not only against moisture but also against any pollutions which might arise aboard ships, barges or the like.
Although it is relative easy to construct one of the elements of a connector in such manner that it is mounted for example in one end of a bore of a block constituting the body of the connector, this bore being closed at its opposite end by a removable obturating plug, the fact of providing a simple cap which is also removable on the second element of the connector for protecting it before it is connected to the first element inside said bore, has not been found to be sufficient in practice.
Indeed, the cap may be accidentally pulled away and, moreover, the end of the connector may be wetted with seawater between the moment the protective cap is removed and the moment the element is finally inserted in the bore, which already contains the other element of the connector.
A type of connector is known comprising a male element and a female element in which the two elements each comprise at least one beam-magnifying lens disposed on their section and adapted to bear against an intermediate centering means which is usually mounted on the female element, as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,830.
Although it is quite effective as concerns the connection, this connector is of relatively complicated construction and not very convenient for use in relatively precarious conditions such as those encountered in an aggressive environment.
An object of the invention is to overcome the drawbacks of the known connectors.